Intertwined
by kweenofOTP
Summary: Caroline Forbes comes back to Mystic Falls after 5 years in LA. Determined to perfectly excel at everything in high school, she finds her perfect match. Klaus Mikaelson; Athlete, Academically excellent and British (that automatically makes him dreamy). Typical, but not quite. There’s more to Klaus than what meets the eye. Everything’s perfect, but not quite.


_"I hope that every step will bring you closer, that every dead end is a messenger, willing you to turn back around, reminding you it's time to come home." — Lang Leav_

 _xXx_

The roar of the plane rattles her as Caroline Forbes makes her way to her passenger seat nearest to the window. She sighs in relief when she finds the seats assigned beside her empty, pleased that she would be alone for the entire flight without any disturbances. Nervous as she was because she was afraid of flying, she looks outside her window, and remembers the reason why she will fly on the first place.

 _xXx_

 _"Sweetheart, I know this is hard, but you should go back to Mystic Falls." Bill Forbes softly says to her daughter while wiping the tears in his eyes, trying to hide the fact that it was hard for him too._

 _"Why, daddy? I don't want to go to Mystic Falls! I can't leave my friends here, I can't leave my life!" Caroline shouts in reply, remembering all her friends and how good her life is in L.A._

 _"You have to! Think about your mom!" Her father shouts back, losing his patience. Caroline immediately felt guilty, knowing that if this was a hard time for her, it was made tenfold for her mother._

 _When news hit that Liz Forbes, sheriff of Mystic Falls and a woman who seemed indestructible, got diagnosed with cancer, every spirit in Mystic Falls broke a little. Especially a particular divorcee and his daughter, Caroline and Bill, who was a thousand miles away, residing in California. Even though Bill Forbes had already moved on with Stephen, there was still a large part of his heart that would always belong to his ex-wife._

 _Despite that fact, Bill, in a way, still took their daughter from her when Caroline was just twelve years old, an act that he will always regret, in the sense that he took a child away from a mother, and would always remain in his conscience, eating him day after day._

 _But after a second, third and fourth opinion from numerous doctors in various hospitals, they all found out that is was a false diagnosis. The situation seemed awful to be sure, but it truly was a blessing in disguise, for Bill Forbes knew that it was high time for Caroline to be with Liz, as a child should be with her mother._

 _Realizing the look of guilt plastered on his daughter's face, Bill spoke in a gentler manner. "Honey, you know it's not your fault, right? I just think that it would be best if your mom gets to know you more. She won't be around here forever."_

 _"I know, dad. It's just hard, thinking of leaving you, Stephen and my friends. I'll miss all of you." Caroline says meekly, looking up at her father._

 _"I'll only be one call away." Bill answers and smiles, with that, Caroline knew that she would be just fine._

Suddenly, Caroline looked up to the flight attendant as she spoke "Excuse me ma'am. Can you please buckle up your seatbelt? The aircraft is about to depart."

Startled from breaking away from her thoughts, she apologizes and did what she was told to do, and looked again outside the window.

She won't regret leaving LA, her mom needs her more. Even though her mother doesn't actually have cancer, it made her realise that her time with her is finite, and what she'll regret one day is not having to spend time with her mother. Nevertheless, she won't be ashamed to admit that she'll miss everything, including cheerleading. In her opinion, her life was already perfect. so as she takes a last look at her home for 5 years, she bids her final, and perfect good bye.

 _xXx_

As Caroline arrives to the airport in Virginia, she texts the number of that guy that was instructed by her mom to drive her to Mystic Falls. This was because Liz was busy at the moment, so she had a friend who would pick her up instead, something that her daughter could understand.

Thankfully, her mother gave a description of the "designated driver" so Caroline wouldn't have any problems finding him. He said that he was just around Caroline's age, he had black hair and blue eyes. And that was what Caroline was looking for. As she searches the crowd of faces, she spots a raven haired guy, and as he makes eye contact with her, she ran to him, knowing exactly who he was. Damon Salvatore.

Damon Salvatore was one of his oldest and closest friends. They had known each other since they were little babies because their parents were also best friends. That was why it broke her heart when she left five years ago, back when Stefan and her were only 12 while Damon was 13. Growing up as an only child, Caroline considered Damon, and his little brother, Stefan, her brothers. They looked after her and protected her from everything, especially boys like Tyler Lockwood. It was like they considered her as a sister too.

"Damon?!? You look so.. grown up!" Caroline exclaimed after she hugged him. To which Damon replied "Ahh, Blondie! I've missed you! You look like you just came out from Vouge!" as he puts his hand over her shoulder and gets her luggages from her hands.

"You finally have manners!" Caroline teased, earning a mock glare from Damon as they walked up to his car and made their way to Mystic Falls.

 _xXx_

As Damon drives pass the borders of Mystic Falls, Caroline compares what the town looks like now to what it looked like before she moved. There were only a few changes, some coffee shops there (places she'd likely visit often since she was addicted to coffee), a 7/11 store and some fashionable boutiques.

Caroline was startled when Damon opened the car door saying, "Okaaay! Here's your stop, Blondie!" with a smile on his face. He handed Caroline her luggage and she hugged him again, saying thank you, before facing the house and soaking up the view of her childhood home. It was just like the house she lived in five years ago, nothing changed, and a smile tugged on her lips.

Damon got in the car, not without opening the window and shouting "Say hi to your mom for me! Me and Stefan will pick you up tomorrow for your first day!". He winked at Caroline, with Caroline waving her hand up high, and he zoomed his car to God knows where.

With her luggage in her hands, and smile on her lips, she knew she was ready to see her mom. As she entered the house with her spare key, she sucked in the familiarity that hit her hard. Seeing her childhood photos on frames, a picture with her mother, and a picture with Damon and Stefan.

She turns around as she heard a creak in the door, but was surprised by a hug that greeted her, a hug that made her realise how much she missed her, a hug that let go all the suppressed emotions she felt about her mother, whether good or bad. She hugged in return, with the tightest hug she can ever make. She looked at the person and only felt warmth in her heart.

"Hi, mom.", she said as both women beamed. God, she really did miss home.

 _xXx_

"Mom, I'm really sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me most." she says with her head down while eating dinner. She looks up for a moment, and only sees her mom smiling, she said, "Caroline, what's important is that you're here now. That is all that matters to me."

Caroline teared up when she heard those heartfelt words, promising to herself that she would always try to make up for the time lost with her mom.

"Anyway, let's have a change of discussion. How are you feeling, with school being tomorrow and all?" her mom asked with a faint smile on her face, as if to assure Caroline that she's there if ever she wants someone to talk to.

"It's okay, I guess. I heard they have a cheerleading team, I might try out." she answers with a grin that implies that she's going to be fine, truly.

"That's good to hear! I wish you the best tomorrow, I love you and I'm tired because of work. Let's catch up if ever we're free?" Her mom asks hopefully, and Caroline replies with "I love you too, good night mom. I'm going to be fine" with a smile.

 _"I'm going to be fine."_ she whispers to herself again when her mother went upstairs to her room.

She repeats it over and over again, wishing it until it can become true.

 _xXx_

 **My first fanfic EVER so bare with me guys! Reviews and feedback and suggestions are appreciated :) Thank u!**


End file.
